


The Bad Dream

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: FrostIron [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in for a night of terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Dream

The sound of his new born daughter crying from the nursery slowly woke Loki from his deep slumber. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, rolling over to check the time.  
1am.  
He sighed and stood, tugging a robe on before sticking his feet in his slippers and shuffling off down the hallway.

Picking Hel up, Loki hummed softly as he picked the bottle up from the water heater, moving to sit down in the rocking chair. Gently pressing the head of the bottle to her mouth, he smiled as she started suckling, eyes closing as she did so.

It still angered Loki that Tony refused to do any of the night feedings – he’d given _birth_ to their daughter; was that not enough?

The time passed quickly, Loki found, his eyes growing heavy as he drifted off to sleep here and there, jerking awake every time Hel made a noise. Groaning once more, he checked to see if she had finished the bottle before he began the frivolous task of burping her.

It was now 2.37am, the glowing red clock on the side told him, and all Loki wanted to do was sleep. His hand continuously patted his daughter’s back until she burped softly, causing a smile to slip onto Loki’s face. He gently lay her down in her crib, tucking her up.

“Now then, you, let Momma get some sleep before you start crying again, hm?”

She gurgled before yawning and Loki smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead before he drifted back to bed.

xox

“Mommy, Mommy, I had a bad dream!”

Loki blinked his eyes open to sit up on his elbow. The clock next to the baby monitor read 3.23am and Loki sighed heavily. He sat up properly and rubbed his eyes before watching his youngest son in the grim darkness.

“Do you want to get into bed and tell me about it, Fen?”

“No, Mommy.”

Loki frowned, the strangeness of the situation waking him up fully. He squinted at his son through the darkness, frowning at the pale figure of his son in the doorway.

“Why not, Fen? What ever is wrong with my baby boy?”

“Because in my dream, when I told you about it, the thing wearing Daddy’s skin sat up.”

Loki froze.

Tony had been acting most strange all week; he hadn’t been tinkering in the workshop, nor had he been drinking. Loki couldn’t move his eyes off his son.

Behind him, the covers began to shift.


End file.
